


The Snow Came Down

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter storm gives Sephiroth and Aeris a chance to relax and reflect on their way to Midgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Came Down

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. This partially AU.

**The Snow Came Down**

Aeris sighed and ducked back into the cave. "You're right. We are going to be stuck here for awhile. I can't believe how fast the snow is coming down."

Sephiroth looked up from the fire. "That's pretty typical for this part of the world. It will take us at least another week to reach Midgar once we get back on the road again."

She shivered. It had been cold outside. Sephiroth noticed and gestured for her to come sit closer. Their friendship was still fairly new. Neither of them had expected the planet to bring them back after their deaths, and Aeris was still getting used to the sane Sephiroth. He wasn't really like what she had expected. Of course, when she had known him in life, he hadn't exactly been his normal self.

What had really surprised her though was how well he seemed to understand her. Sephiroth had almost immediately had a better sense of who she really was than just about anyone else Aeris had ever met. When she thought about it though, it made a lot of sense. Like her, Sephiroth had been unique and isolated since he was born. They truthfully had a lot in common. Between knowing that and his apology about killing her (though that really wasn't his fault; Aeris had known she was going to die from the beginning), they had managed to start a friendship, and it had been flourishing so far.

Accepting the silent invitation, Aeris curled up beside him. She didn't know what they were going to do once they got to Midgar. The planet had given them a mission, and they were going need Cloud's help as well. Aeris really didn't know how she was going to explain all this to her friends. It was going to be awkward to say the least, and it could potential be dangerous, especially for Sephiroth. It was going to be a mess. Aeris sighed again. She was never going to get any rest at this rate.

Sephiroth ran a comforting hand up and down her spine. "Stop worrying so much, Aeris. Things will work themselves out. Just watch the snow and get some rest. We'll deal with things as they come."

Aeris rest her head against his shoulder and watched the falling snow. It really was rather peaceful. She would worry later. They had plenty of time for that.


End file.
